


Grand Celebration

by AugustIsComing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Fem!Drarry, Genderbend, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve parties had taken some getting used to once Draco moved in.<br/>It was true, the blonde had given up much of her prior love for luxury, but she still much appreciated parties.<br/>And Harry... Well. Harry mostly didn’t.<br/>And maybe, five years later, married and with a newborn baby, Harry would have to get used to those parties all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/107408284661) showed up and this fic simply... Happened. More or less.

New Year’s Eve parties had taken some getting used to once Draco moved in.

It was true, the blonde had given up much of her prior love for luxury, but she still much appreciated _parties_.

And Harry... Well. Harry mostly _didn’t_.

But they had gotten to an agreement: Christmas would be theirs. A family holiday. But New Year deserved what Draco referred to as a “ _grand celebration_ ”. And they worked around it, worked on a guest list, on what would her budget be (not that money was short, but because otherwise she would definitely go overboard), on what sections of the house would be open, on how much Harry would be involved in it...

After the third year, Harry didn’t freak out about it anymore. Draco had it all under control. That was a fact. 

Most of the guests were Harry’s family: The Weasleys. Hermione. Hagrid. Draco’s mother always made a short appearance around half past ten. A kiss on each of their cheeks and off she went again. Sometimes a random Slytherin house mate would drop by. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were always there. 

They had gotten the hang of it. During the second year, Harry even conceded that Draco threw other parties during other holidays every now and again. She was good at it. And it made her so happy... Harry couldn’t just say no.

On May of the fourth year they got married.

And then Harry started taking the potions. For six months she prepared. And finally it could happen, with the aid of magic, Hermione, a string of mediwizards and Draco and Harry’s extraordinary love for each other: Harry Potter, a very lesbian, could get pregnant, and not just that: their baby would very much share both of their DNA's equally.

By late August of the fifth year, their baby was there. And the couple couldn’t be happier.

Harry was good as new by the second week after the birth, having decided she would be a stay-at-home mum until Ariel, their daughter, was old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Everything was going swimmingly... Until the New Year’s Eve party frenzy started. And maybe Harry would have to get used to those parties all over again.

Ariel was a relatively easy baby, owner of a mesmerising calm that still rendered Harry speechless, but also having inherited some of her parents' mischievousness. She’d never been in a room with more than five people up until then, and they worried how she would react to a whole party.

Draco had no problem _planing_ the party, and the guest list had perfect attendance, as everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the baby, some for the first time, some for the 100th.

The problem, really, was that the first timer mummies were still too worried to actually have any fun, as Mrs Weasley so kindly pointed out not five minutes after she had stepped into their living room.

Ariel had began to sit up by herself not long ago, and the whole party seemed to be forming a circle around her. She was definitely the life of the party, which was not at all surprising, gurgling and blowing raspberries and moving her arms around so much Harry feared she might just set out flying from the place where she sat on the floor, on top of a fluffy blanket.

That all lasted for around thirty minutes into the gathering, but then it was time for her bottle, and down she went, asleep like a rock in no time. Draco carried her into her nursery, setting a silencing spell that would block the noises from outside and amplify the ones that came from the room.

And so the time went, and one hour in the Potter-Malfoys finally began to relax, though they still had a part of their attention turned to upper floor, where Ariel slept. 

Sometimes, if they walked by the stairs, the sound of her breathing could be heard, and every now and again, in their frenzy to be good hosts, Harry and Draco would bump against each other at the bottom of the stairs and just listen. Draco would then hold Harry’s face in her hands, kiss her nose or her forehead or her lips, and off they went again, talking to as many people as they could.

As Harry mingled into the crowd, it was easy to see what exactly it was that got Draco excited about this party, year after year.  People were _happy_. Or they were trying to be happy. But with the promise of a New Year, came the promise of change. Came the infinite possibilities. There was a taste of “anything could happen” that was so rare once they had gotten older.

Despite that, Harry did not feel completely at ease at parties, ever. Too much had happened in the past for her to be able to deal well with crowded spaces.

By half past eleven, most of the guests were sitting around at different levels of drunkenness,  some still chatting amicably, some even making silly spells and conjuring dumb little things onto thin air.

At a quarter to midnight when Ariel started crying, it only took one shared look between her and Draco for Potter to get to her feet and excuse herself from the conversation she had been having with Ginny Weasley. Her quick pace was both for the sake of her daughter and herself.

The brunette went up the stairs, making her way into the nursery and getting Ari into her arms. She must have had gripes, because even as her crying stopped, she went on mumbling and whining as she rocked her slowly, alternating between a soothing shushing noise and a random song or another.

She fell asleep just as the people downstairs started counting down from 10, the silencing spell Draco had set earlier having faded slightly and allowing the noise to come into the room faintly. Harry thought of putting her down, but soon her wife was walking into the room.

Draco moved graciously to Harry’s side, an arm wrapping around her shoulder as they looked down at Ariel, listening to their drunken friends and family, silently agreeing there was nothing to be said. They knew.

_Three!_

Draco’s arm squeezed her shoulder a bit tighter.

_Two!_

Harry looked up at her, emerald eyes on grey ones. Whenever they gazed at each other like this, all the warmth of their bond overflowed and their eyes looked like precious stones liquefied. 

_One!_

Harry got on her tip toes so she could peck Draco’s lips.

_Happy New Year!_

“Happy New Year.” Draco whispered against Harry’s soft lips.

So much could happen. So much would happen. There were doubts and certainties, and their love was one of the latter. 

“Happy New Year, love.” Harry whispered back, tightening her hold on their baby as she moved a hand up towards Draco’s jawline and kissed her once more.

The year was happy already, indeed.


End file.
